<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by JustARobin05, Yellow_Rubber_Boots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241952">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05'>JustARobin05</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Rubber_Boots/pseuds/Yellow_Rubber_Boots'>Yellow_Rubber_Boots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Cute, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, High School, Multi, Romance, Swearing, swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Rubber_Boots/pseuds/Yellow_Rubber_Boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with my friend like a few months ago and I really need to work on it. Like, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character &amp; Original Female Character, Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Non Binary Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/gifts">JustARobin05</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kill me now I have never worked on something like this before hodldksmendndnfnfnddjff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the cats that woke them up. That's what Janus said when asked why the fuck they were awake at 4:20 am on a fucking Sunday.<br/>
In reality, Janus was awake most of the night due to a somewhat negative dream where somehow, among other things, there was a sesame street flavoured lollypop. But that's not important. Whats important was the text that came at that time.</p>
<p>Weirdy: "Janjan can we talk??"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>